PROJECT SUMMARY The Pediatric Biomedical Research Program at Sanford Research will provide research experiences in pediatric biomedical science to undergraduate students in South Dakota, support the pursuit of scientific careers, and increase diversity in the scientific community. Sanford Research is a hub for pediatric research with a track record of student training at all levels. Through integration of cutting-edge research experiences, career and professional development workshops, presentation opportunities, peer mentoring, and outreach activities, we will accomplish the following aims: I. Grow scientific career training opportunities in South Dakota by building career pipelines and preparing students for the growing biomedical workforce; II. Expand student exposure to the scientific workforce through interaction with scientists at all career levels, peer mentoring opportunities, and career and professional development programming; III. Increase diversity in the scientific community by training underrepresented students for science careers; IV. Enhance regional community awareness of science through outreach activities aimed at educating and inspiring community members and the next generation of scientists. With a growing biomedical workforce demand and limited training opportunities within South Dakota, the Pediatric Biomedical Research Program will be a vital resource to train undergraduate students in pediatric research and prepare them for biomedical career opportunities in this dynamic and rapidly growing region.